Senshi Fiaresu
Senshi Fiaresu (戦士フィアレス Fiaresu Senshi, Lit Translation, "Warrior Fearless,") is the Lieutenant of the 5th Division and right hand of Ryouken Aizen. He is a minor protagonist in the Children of Izanami series. Appearance: Senshi is a man of average body tone and size, having long silver hair that is usually tied into a ponytail where it stretches down past the small of his back, his bangs usually hang off to either side of his face. He has cool, light blue eyes that turn red when powered by resolve. Senshi has in addition to standard Shihakushō uniform, he wears a blue white trimmed kimono, showing his Clan's lineage and honor, as well as his own. He wears a white sash around his waist, holding his Zanpakuto securely on his right hip, suggesting that he is left-handed. He also wears a blue centered, white tasseled, cloth headband which he ties over his forehead, letting the tassles fall over his shoulders. Apart from that, he wears regular brown sandals with white tabi socks. Personality: Senshi is a quiet, polite individual, who follows orders to the letter and expects others to do the same, even if he isn't the one to enforce it. Senshi has been known to speak only when spoken to, not liking to be the center of attention or voicing his opinion unless its important, let alone socialize with his comrades. He speaks readily and eagerly with his Captain, finding that he's one of the few people worth talking to or voicing his opinions. His relationship with the other Lieutenants has always been distant at best, finding that he'd rather keep to himself and train in silence, tranquility fitting him more than any rambunctious activities his fellow Lieutenants would have planned. His relationship with the other Captains is that of one of sheer respect and obediance, no matter his personal views on their character, ethics, or effective command, with only his Captain to be sticking out amongst them as more than just a mere superior. He's actually quite thorough in organizing and calculations, being more 'book-smart' than most of the average Lieutenants, seen as more of the behind-the-scenes strategist than rather entering battle headstrong or alone. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Strong Spiritual Energy: As a Lieutenant, he has a strong amount of Spiritual Energy, boasting strength that rivals anyone of lesser seated status, as well as being a powerful Soul Reaper in of itself. His Spiritual Pressure sinks into the air like the ominous feeling of a predator seeking your blood, menacing almost. Zanjutsu Specialist: Though not on the same scale as his Captain, Senshi has a wide set of skills within swordsmanship that allows him to stay on par with most high-skilled opponents for a short amount of time. Having learned swordsman techniques from his Captain, he knows how to employ a few high-skilled manuevers to off-set and keep his enemies on their toes. He's been known to clash with Daisuke Hayate several times, each of which Daisuke felt unnerved at his cool diposition and dispassionate eyes during a heated battle, finding him to be almost as intimidating as his own father. He's been said to be one of Daisuke's rivals when it comes to swordsmanship, besides the 11th Division Lieutenant. Kidō Master: Highly Proficient in using Kidō, he's said to be a near equal to even experienced Captains in employing high-ranked and difficult Kidō spells, even errecting strong barriers and knowing a bit of Healing Kidō from some time spent in the 4th Division, albeit, something that is never discussed. What hasn't been known, is his usage of high-skilled Kidō Seals, allowing him to incapacitate both Arrancars and Soul Reaper alike with prejudice and effectiveness. The only rivals in which Kidō would be outmatched of him would be Suiren Aizen, Tōshi Yūhi, and the Meikurai Shiomaneki. Hohō Master: The only other thing he can rival a Captain in is not just Kidō, but the art of Hohō. His use of Flash Steps and a few of their many techniques allows him to move swiftly in battle both in short bursts, allowing him to make nearly a dozen simultaneous afterimages, to long-distances, allowing him to cross long areas from which only Captains have been seen doing. High Endurance: Like most Lieutenants, Senshi boasts a high level of endurance, hardly flinching at the most severe of injuries, having a high-threshold of pain. Keen Intellect/Strategist: Senshi is a Lieutenant regarded for his keen intellect, coming up with the most clever strategies for his rank, as well as being a individual who can organize and act within moments of notice. Time and again he's proven to be a valuable asset, despite his unwillingness of wanting to speak out and voice his opinion, he's always one with an idea of how to enact plans and get things done. Equipment: In progress... Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: The Zanpakuto takes the form of an ordinary Katana, its guard being a complete circle with no enamorings specifically. Its sheathe is that of a dark violet with dark blue wrappings, and the hilt has whtie threadings. Released Form: The released form of Atorasu is a large, european styled Claymore, with twin parallel spikes for guards, with a slightly narrowed down beginning of the blade then pans off to a large 7 ft long double edged blade, a small marking is found on either side of the blade reminiscent of a pitchfork or a trident near the base-center of the blade. Shikai Abilities: The abilities of Atorasu revolves around the manipulation of the force of gravity. This complex, powerful ability gives Senshi a unique advantage over most opponents in battle where others don't, and although he hasn't attained enough strength to attain a Bankai, his Shikai alone is more than powerful enough to smite most of his enemies. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): (At the meeting with Juushin Igen, discussing tactics) ... Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:5th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20)